1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a flower essential oil extraction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to high water content of flowers, it is difficult to preserve flowers. Flowers will gradually brown and lose its original fragrance after being picked, and even an undesirable odor is generated. According to a conventional extraction method, flowers are subjected to dehydration treatment such as drying or salting, but unstable substances such as low-boiling point fragrance, heat-sensitive or water-soluble ingredients will be lost or changed accordingly.